Advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, have led to increase sophistication in applying computing related technology to solve increasingly complex information management problems. For example, there has been an increased interest in applying computing related technology to health care information management to at least contain run away health care cost in industrialized nations like the United States.
Computing related applications often require assignment of identifiers to various information entities. For examples, in the case of health care information management, identifiers often have to be assigned to health care payers (insurance companies, health care maintenance organizations (HMO), etc.), health plans, heath care providers (clinics, doctors, nurses, etc.), patients, agreements or contracts between plans and provides, and so forth.
Prior art assignment methods often involve mere assignment of uninformative sequential identifiers, 12345, 12346, and so forth. Further, prior art assignment methods are often not customizable or extendable, without involving customized implementations by either the providers or the user enterprises of the information management software.